Looming Darkness
by EliwoodPhyran
Summary: Ok, so vampires are basically indestrucable. This is your basic good vs. evil with a few twists on who is good and who is evil. In short, powerful good guys vs. powerful bad guys. Stroy is better than summary!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Ok ideas are mostly mine except for a few ideas from other books and movies which were the inspiration for this story. Character names are mainly mine except for a few (such as Eliwood) these names I do not own and give all credit for their creation to their respective creators. I am not making any money off this just for fun!

Prologue

Vampires are an ancient race that has always been misunderstood by society. Many of the myths surrounding the race are just that, myths. Contrary to common belief, vampires can walk in the sun light, they are not harmed by garlic or crosses, they are not mindless killers, and they can have babies. While vampire children are rare, they are not unheard of, but since there are so few of them, the children are cherished and highly protected.

Since the beginning of time, the vampires have always remained neutral in the battles which were waged in the land of Illiath. Keeping to themselves and staying within their kingdom's borders insure that they were left alone. It is because if their seclusion that all the myths about them arose. Since few had ever seen a vampire, people began to make thing up about them in an effort to fill the black void of mystery surrounding them

Over the decades and centuries, different leaders of different respective armies have journeyed into the vampire's territory trying to get them to join their sides. Some of those times, the leaders came back not even remembering why they went in, other times, they came back and simply reported that the vampires refused to help, and yet other times, they never returned at all.

While wars have been waged and won or lost, the vampires remained always dark and mysterious. The last war had been long and had finally ended when the elves teamed up with the humans and other magical beings. Now the land had been at peace for almost forty years. This peace is not to last, dark creatures and evil magic have been stirring to life once again in the Shadow Veil Valley. A war is imminent and shall shake the very foundations of Illiath. As for the vampires, their neutrality is at an end.


	2. Silver Eyes

NOTE: _Talking to spirit guardians_

The flashback is meant to be a page out of a book.

Chapter 1

Silver Eyes

Deep within the Shadow Veil Valley, a black shadow cloaked figure moved cautiously through the creeping darkness. Black magic infused with evil intent swirled ominously around him as he moved through the valley. As the figure moved towards a black looming mountain he silently talked to one of his three spirit guardians.

_Do you think he will be there Psyha?_

The guardian thought for a moment and the replied, _He should be here. You must be careful Ethan, Crios is very powerful._

_Do not worry Psyha, I am able to fend for myself._

_I realize this but I still wish you would have allowed Eliwood to come with us._

Ethan shrugged; _I did not wish to trouble my brother. You know how important this week is to the vampires._

Psyha groaned in Ethan's mind, _I know._

Ethan continued walking, by this time he was almost to the opening in the side of the mountain. Knowing what was coming, he began to think back to the book which had led him here.

---------------------------------------FLASHBACK-------------------------------------

When Illiath was first founded, the

land had four spirit guardians and

one higher, more powerful guardian.

Many have come and gone trying to

tame these spirits, none have

completely succeeded.

The four spirits are as follows:

Santi: spirit guardian of light

and wind takes form of a four

tailed giant white tiger.

Aideon: spirit guardian of water

magic and mastery over weapons.

Takes form of a giant golden

eagle with blue eyes.

Psyha: spirit guardian of fire magic,

wind, and magic in general. Takes form

of a scarlet phoenix.

Crios: spirit guardian of ancient

powerful magic, dragon's fire,

and dark magics. Takes form

of a black dragon with silver

eyes.

These four spirit guardians each resides

in a different part of the land. A

true master will not only be able to

capture and tame the spirits but

also master their humanoid forms as

well. Never before have the spirits

been united by a single person.

Ancient legends say that if this

is ever achieved, that person shall

have the opportunity to befriend and

tame the ultimate spirit guardian.

This guardian has the powers and

abilities of all four other

guardians as wells as other powers.

--------------------------------------END FLASHBACK----------------------------------

The book had gone on to detail where each spirit guardian resided and how to go about taming and capturing them. This book and the form belief that he possessed the power no other before him had, had to unite all four guardians was what had led Ethan here; to the stair case which led to Crios. So far, Ethan had three of the four guardians, and he had no doubt he could also obtain Crios. Finally Ethan reached the top of the stair case. Summoning Psyha's humanoid form, Ethan allowed himself to transform. He now wore a scarlet magician's battle outfit, had wings made of fire and carried a magical staff. Once he was done transforming, he moved into the chamber.

Torches on the wall lit automatically and Ethan came face to face with the legendary black dragon. Taking a deep breath, Ethan announced his presence, "I have come to challenge you Crios. In the event of my victory, you will serve me as a spirit guardian."

The dragon's silver eyes shifted towards Ethan and he replied in a voice which shook the cavern, "So be it."

Both took fighting stances and the battle began.

HAH! Cliffy :) review please


	3. The Evil Arises

Chapter 2

The Evil Arises

Deep within the Shadow Veil Valley, a dark elf stood before the leader of the dark forces. The two were silent for a time and then the dark elf spoke, "Everything is in order Lord Thyclose"

Thyclose nodded, "Very good. You have my leave to gather your other companions. We move at the next new moon."

Bowing the dark elf left the throne room. Outside the doors he was met by a shadow demon, "Darius," he said, "I assume everything went according to plan?"

Darius nodded, "Yes, it did. We must be ready to go in one month's time. Rearth, you and I must gather the remaining three members of our team."

Rearth smirked evilly and with that the two of them vanished. In their place, black clouds of smoke swirled angrily and a haunting laugh could be heard down the hall.

Across the expanse of Illiath within the boundaries of the vampire kingdom, a vampire with the ability to see things that were going on in other parts of the land came out of his trance. Standing quickly, he rushed out of the room and towards the throne room. He burst through the doors startling the king and his advisors, "Your majesty, Thyclose has given his lead commander, Darius, permission to re-assemble the team of five which caused the last downward spiral into dark times."

The king sighed, "It has begun then. I was afraid this would happen. We must move quickly to gather our own team of five to combat them. We already have two members. I propose we allow them to pick the other three members and then bring them back here so we may inform them of their mission,"

His advisors nodded showing that they agreed to his decision. The king nodded, "Excellent. As soon as my adoptive son returns we shall send him and Eliwood to find their other team members."

Meanwhile, back in the cavern of the mountain, the battle between Ethan and Crios was still raging. Neither Ethan nor Crios were willing to give up just yet. Still in Psyha's form, Ethan launched another magical attack this one struck the dragon guardian in the chest sending him back smashing into the wall. Crios stood up shaking his head trying to clear his vision. Rearing up the dragon launched his own attack and massive fire ball which Ethan managed to evade except for a minor burn on his arm.

Rolling in back of a boulder, Ethan tried to catch his breath, he knew that his energy was almost gone but he was willing to bet that Crios' was as well. Summoning the last of his energy, he gathered it into a single attack and leapt out into the cavern. He threw the energy blast straight at Crios and watched as it hit dead on. Roaring, Crios reared back and fell to the floor. Knowing that this may be his only chance, Ethan changed back to himself and performed the ritual to capture Crios. He was delighted when he felt Crios' energy settle among the other tattoo like markings on his left arm.

Turning he walked out of the cavern. Once outside he decided to talk with Crios before he went home. _Crios? Are you alright?_

_Yes, I never imagined you would be able to beat me. No one has ever been able to do that before._

Ethan smiled,_ So I take it that you will not mind serving me I'd rather not have to tame you._

Crios laughed in his mind, _No I shall serve you willingly. You deserve my respect. You should know though that now you will be able to summon the form of Sivix and either use it yourself or give it to another. However I would recommend that you keep it as no one else will ever be able to use it to its full potential._

Ethan thought a moment, _I had no intention of giving his form away how do I summon him?_

_Not yet. You must first recover your energy, it will take quite a bit of energy to summon him._

Satisfied, Ethan cut off the discussion and used Santi's powers to transport himself away from that valley and as close to his home as he could get. He walked the remaining two miles into the forest as came to a stop. Listening carefully he smiled, "Hello brother."

Out of the shadows a tall vampire stepped into view and smiled, "How did you know it was me?"

Ethan laughed, "Simple you are the only one who would be here. I simply made a guess. Do not worry; your skills are not getting rusty."

The vampire nodded, "Well I'm glad. Father wishes to meet with us would you like a ride back? I brought your horse."

Nodding Ethan followed his brother to their horses. Within a few hours they were back at the castle and walking to meet their father. They came to the huge oak doors which led to the throne room and pushed them open.

Inside the room, the vampire king and his advisors looked up to see the two princes. The king smiled at his sons and was about to say something until he was interrupted by the newest advisor in his kingdom.

"What do you think you are doing," asked the advisor in a dangerous tone.

Ethan cocked his head and looked at his brother, "Well as far as I knew we were coming to meet our father."

"Yes," his brother said and turned to the advisor, "You have no right to question us."

The advisor was fuming, "Yes I bloody well do. You have no right to walk in here unannounced."

Ethan laughed, "Well Eliwood," he said to his brother, "what would you think of teaching this obviously overly enthusiastic advisor a lesson?"

Eliwood turned to his father who nodded, "Please do my sons."

The advisor paled, "The princes? I did not know."

Eliwood shrugged, "You should have known. Besides, I would really like the exercise. How about we have a battle tomorrow? I won't hurt you too much."

Ethan laughed again, "What did you need us for father?"

The king smiled, "Nothing which cannot wait until tomorrow night I shall see you two in the morning."


End file.
